An outdoor umbrella is a common shading supply in travel and leisure. It is simple to use and the umbrella cover folds and unfolds quickly and deftly. It offers a comfortable and cool space for people in outdoor activities. Since the stem is out of the umbrella, when the umbrella cover unfolds, the umbrella cover is high off the ground, the space below the umbrella cover is large, and the shading effect is great. Usually, for such an outdoor umbrella, a crank structure is arranged on the stem, and the rope is tightened or loosened by rotating the crank to control the umbrella cover to fold or unfold.
In an existing outdoor umbrella, the angle adjustment mechanism is simple and generally mechanical. For example, a tilting structure is provided on the bottom of the umbrella stem, and then the angle is adjusted by rotating the positioning tray. Such a structure cannot realize adjustment with large angle and free degree due to the limitation of the umbrella itself. In addition, a bent umbrella stem is provided, i.e. a so-called outdoor umbrella with a bent stem. For the outdoor umbrella with a bent stem, the angle still cannot be adjusted conveniently, and it is impossible to adjust the angle by 360 degrees when the counterweight is in a certain position; and the process of manufacturing the outdoor umbrella with a bent stem is more complex, and it is not intelligent and is high in cost.